


Bondage and Blindfolds

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Vibrators, dom!reader, sub!rowena, tiny bit fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Pure smut. Dom!Reader x Sub!Rowena





	Bondage and Blindfolds

She looked absolutely gorgeous. Not that she wasn’t always gorgeous. Rowena had a natural beauty that she knew how to accentuate with the right clothes and makeup. But she looked her best without any clothes or makeup. And she looked even better blindfolded and tied, spread eagle, to your bed.

When you first met her, Rowena had struck you as a dominate. Strong, confidant, and a need to be in control. Turns out she was quite the opposite in the bedroom, willing to let you have all the control. She liked an alpha.

You could see her practically shivering with anticipation. You lightly trailed your fingertips down her throat and chest. She gave a slight sigh at the sensation. “So, what shall I do with you tonight?” You mused.

“Anything you want, mistress. I’m all yours,” Rowena gasped out as your fingers circled one of her nipples. 

“I know you are, my good girl. Do you want me to make you feel good?” You asked, leaning down to place kisses across her breasts.

“Yes,” she moaned, arching her back. “Please make me feel good, mistress.”

You grinned and kissed down her body, relishing each sound she made. Every little sigh, whimper, and moan was music to your ears. You kissed all the way down to her pussy, and then stopped to stare at her. Partially to tease her and partially to stare in awe.

Rowena had the most gorgeous pussy you had ever seen and it was currently dripping wet. “You look good enough to eat,” you said. You blew a light breath on her pussy and she jerked her hips.

“Please, mistress,” she begged.

“Please, what?” You teased, grinning again.

“Please, eat my pussy, mistress!”

You hummed, pretending to think a moment. “Well, since you asked so nicely,” you said, before licking a path from the bottom to top of her pussy. “You taste delicious,” you purred. Rowena gave a low moan. You began licking and kissing all around her pussy. Rowena’s hips moved with your mouth.

“If you can’t keep still,” you warned, bringing your head up, “I’ll have to stop. Now, are you going to be a good girl?” She whimpered at the loss of touch.

“I’ll be a good girl, mistress! I promise! Please, don’t stop!” Rowena pleaded.

“Alright. But you’ve been warned,” you said. You lowered your head and resumed your earlier actions. Rowena made an effort to keep her hips still. You still felt the occasional movement, but you weren’t going to punish her for her effort.

You heard her breathing begin to quicken and you began to focus solely on her clit. She was getting close. She was having a harder time keeping her hips still, but you allowed it, reveling in her desperation for release. Her moaning above you tempted you to go on, but you had other plans.

You brought to her to the very brink of release…and then you stopped. Rowena cried out in frustration. “Please, mistress! Let me cum!” Rowena begged.

“Ah, ah. I know you want to cum, but I have something else planned first,” you said. She whimpered as you moved from between her legs and crawled up the bed. Reaching into the drawer of the nightstand beside the bed, you rummaged around until you found the object you were looking for.

Rowena tilted her head towards the noise as you pulled out a vibrator. “I’m going to use this toy on you before you cum,” you said.

“What is it, mistress?” Rowena asked.

You smirked, and though she couldn’t see you, you were sure she could hear it in your voice. “You’ll find out when I use it on you,” you teased.

You settled down beside Rowena and lowered the vibrator to her pussy, rubbing it around and coating it in her slick. You slowly pushed in inside her. She bit her lip, moaning as it entered her. You pumped it in and out of her a few times, enjoying the drawn out moans it drew from Rowena’s lips. Then, you turned it on.

She gasped as the vibrations hit her. “Oh, fuck,” she cried out. This time, you allowed her to move her hips as you moved the vibrator in and out of her. 

A few minutes later, you held your fingers to her lips. “Suck,” you commanded. Rowena did as she was told, taking your fingers into her mouth, moaning around them. Once you were sure your fingers were wet enough, you slid them from her mouth with a slight pop, and brought them down to rub her clit.

Rowena became a mess of curses and moans, bucking her hips and trying to attain as much friction as possible. Her breathing grew erratic and you knew she was getting close. “I want to see your eyes when you cum,” you said, partially telling her and partially asking permission to remove her blindfold.

All she could do was nod and moan, but the confirmation was clear. You left the vibrator inserted in her pussy and brought your hand up to push her blindfold off. Her eyes were beautiful, deep green and full of lust and desperation. You brought your hand back down to continue thrusting the vibrator in and out of her.

“Mistress, please, let me cum this time,” she begged. You could see her eyes filling with tears, as if the thought of not being able to cum upset her.

“Have you been a good girl?” You asked, enjoying teasing her.

“Yes! I’ve been a good girl, mistress! I promise!” Rowena cried.

You leaned in close, your lips brushing her ear. “Then say my name and cum for me,” you said.

You brought your head back and met her eyes just in time. “Y/N!” Rowena cried out as her orgasm hit. The way she cried out and moaned, the way she shook and shuddered, the expression on her face and in her eyes as she came, was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen.

Her orgasm came and went, and you slowed your rubbing and thrusting. You turned the vibrator off and pulled it from her with a wet sound. You placed the vibrator on the nightstand, planning to clean it later, and went to work undoing her bindings.

“Are you okay?” You asked, inspecting her wrists and ankles for any marks or bruises her bindings may have left. “Mmhm,” Rowena hummed, relaxing against the pillows. You smiled at her relaxed, blissful state. One of the few things that could compete with seeing Rowena orgasm was seeing how relaxed she was afterwards.

“Good,” you said, settling down next to her. The moment you had found a comfortable position, she snuggled into you. You wrapped your arms around her, holding her tight to you.

“That was wonderful. Thank you,” Rowena mumbled, her face buried in your neck.

“You’re welcome,” you replied, stroking her hair.

“I think you wore me out,” Rowena said sleepily.

“Then get some sleep,” you said, gently poking her in her side.

She lazily batted your hand away and you chuckled. “I’m grateful for you, Y/N,” Rowena said.

“I’m here for you, Ro,” you responded.

Those two phrases were yours and Rowena’s ways of saying, ‘I love you’. Given Rowena’s background, you doubted she’d ever actually be able to say those three words. And you didn’t know how she’d respond to hearing them said to her. But you felt your way was better, anyway. It was something special for just the two of you.

“G’night, Ro.”

“Good night, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Marrilyn


End file.
